Unjustly Accused
by pandorabox82
Summary: When JJ has to stand before the Grand Jury to find out if she will stand trial for Will's death, she finds out who her real friends are.


JJ rubbed her stomach anxiously. It had been a long month, away from her family and her friends. If only Aaron hadn't ticked off the ADA overseeing her case, then she might not have been labeled a flight risk while waiting for the grand jury to convene and decide if there was enough evidence to bring her to trial. Today, though, was the day that she would find out if her child would be born behind bars.

Sighing, she stared down the hall at the door that Aaron would be walking through shortly. He had promised to bring her something nice to wear as she sat in the room, waiting to hear their sentence. Finally, a noise caught her attention and she stood up straighter, watching the door expectantly. "Jayje! Erin pulled some strings so that I could be the one to help you get ready. I'm so glad that she braved her ex-husband to make sure that you had a few friendly faces with you today of all days."

Penelope hurried over to her cell, and awkwardly hugged her through the bars. "Have you heard any whispers, Penny?" she asked as she took the garment bag from her hands, tugging and twisting it through the hole in the bars.

"Not a one, gumdrop. Hotch is fit to be tied, too. Remind me to never get on his really bad side. The judge has had him pay at least three contempt of court fines, and yet all he can focus on is you and the sprouts." She nodded as she unzipped the bag, finding fresh underclothes along with her favorite suit. "It should still fit. You wore it when you were first pregnant with Henry."

"Thanks," she quietly said, looking around the room, meeting the guard's eyes. "Am I going to be able to change in private, at least? It's not like she can spring me out of here, you know." The man nodded and stepped out once more while Penelope turned her back, allowing her to strip down in peace. She quickly got into her clean outfit and brushed her hair before sighing loudly.

"What is going through that head of yours?"

"I just wish that the ADA hadn't been so zealous in seeing me prosecuted. I miss my babies." A few tears began to slip down her face, and Penelope once more awkwardly hugged her, taking care not to smush her tightly against the bars.

"Would you do anything different about that night?"

JJ thought about the horror of that night, the way Will had come over drunk, angry that Henry had told him about the baby she and Aaron were having, and wanting to see her pay for the sin of moving on. She hadn't hesitated to put a bullet between his eyes when he had held up the knife to Henry's throat, nicking it so that a thin line of blood appeared.

Of course, his friends on the force had said that she had just been looking for an excuse to get him out of her life, and they had sought to make sure that she was going to pay for what they viewed as a cold-blooded murder. That was why Aaron had pushed to make certain that the grand jury heard her case before it went to trial. "No. My baby boy might have died if I had gone for a non-lethal shot. And that is exactly what I'll tell the jury if it gets to that point."

The guard rejoined them and let JJ out of the cell. Penelope instantly wrapped her arm around her waist, tugging her close to her side. "Aaron can't be here right now. I have to escort you to the courthouse. The judge thought that he was too volatile to be in there with you. Erin tried to get the judge to change his mind, but he said no."

"Oh." JJ felt like the wind had been knocked from her sails. "I suppose that that woman convinced him it was the right thing to do."  
"The ADA has a name, Jayje. One that is so perfectly mockable." Penelope grinned as she bumped shoulders with her. "I mean, come on, who names their kid Misty Rhodes? How did she ever become a lawyer with a name like that?"

"I don't know, Garcia."

"Well, I feel like calling her Foggy or Snowy. Do you think I would get in much trouble if I hacked into the Social Security office and changed her name to one of those options?"

JJ laughed, the first time she'd done so in thirty five days, and felt a small part of the anger and sadness slip away. "Please, don't, Garcia. I'm going to need you by my side as I deal with moving on from this whole aftermath." She clung to her friend and was relieved to feel her squeeze back as she nodded.

"I would never do anything that might end up hurting you, buttercup." They followed the officer out to a waiting SUV, and JJ climbed in the back with him while Garcia took the front seat. The drive didn't take very long, but still, JJ felt her stomach knot and roil the closer they got.

And then, on the corner of the street, she saw the loves of her life. Jack was holding onto Henry's hand, pointing to the car and waving wildly. Her son began to wave as well, and she felt her eyes well up as she waved back. Catching Aaron's eye, she blew him a kiss, and he caught it, a tight smile on his face.

Finally, they were parking, and Garcia once more put her arm around her waist as they followed the driver into the courtroom. Erin was already there, absently tracing the infinity scar on her wrist. Penelope cleared her throat and she looked up at them, a warm smile crossing her face. "Oh, good, you're here. Did they treat you all right? Alan couldn't get visits arranged, since William's friends on the force twisted a lot of arms. And it took us considerable time to get a non-tainted grand jury assembled. I'm so sorry."

Standing, Erin enveloped her in a soft hug, her hand coming to rest on the slight bump that housed the growing baby. "You did your best, Erin. We couldn't have asked for a better friend." A noise at the back of the room caught JJ's attention and she turned to see the ADA enter, along with another, older, man. "Who is that?" she hissed, gripping Erin's hand tightly.

Erin groaned lowly. "That's Perry Matlock, another ADA. But he doesn't look too happy. I wonder…"

Her voice trailed off as the bailiff entered the courtroom and everyone focused on the bench. JJ took her place next to Alan and he gave her a short nod, never really meeting her eye. From behind, Erin and Penelope both reached up and patted her arm encouragingly. "All rise! The Honorable Austin Pappenheimer is now presiding."

The older judge entered and nodded to the lawyers present, a brief look of sympathy flickering over his face as his eyes slid over to her. JJ felt herself tear up once more and she looked down at the table. "Be seated. We are here today to hear the decision the grand jury has reached in the matter of the indictment of Jennifer Anne Jareau. Please, be seated." JJ shakily took her seat, focusing on her clasped hands and wondering if she would get through the reading without throwing up. So far, the morning sickness hadn't been too bad, but the nerves she was feeling could undo her. "May I have the verdict, please?"

The foreman of the grand jury nodded and handed a slip of paper over to the bailiff, and he took it to the judge. Judge Pappenheimer quickly read the finding and glanced her way, clearing his throat. She snapped her head up, and saw the faintest flicker of a smile pass over his face before he looked at Alan Strauss. "Will the defendant please rise." She nodded and got to her feet as quickly as she could, feeling her stomach threaten to rebel. "The grand jury has looked at all the evidence presented by both sides here. In that regard, they have found that Ms. Jareau acted well within her rights to protect her child, and as such has recommend that no charges be brought against her at this time. I concur with their findings and hereby dismiss all charges against her. Ms. Jareau, you are free to go."

It didn't seem real until he had brought down his gavel and Erin and Penelope were hugging her tightly. "This, this is over?" she whispered in Erin's ear, and she nodded, rubbing her back gently.

"Yes, Jennifer, this is over. And I know of a man who will be so happy to see you. Are you ready to go out and see him, or do you need a few moments to compose yourself?"

JJ pulled away from Erin and smiled widely. "I do think I need a few moments, please."

Erin and Penelope nodded and as she watched, Erin went up to her ex and held out her hand. He shook it firmly before tugging her into a quick hug. "Tabitha would have killed me if I hadn't taken this case on, you know. She's fallen in love with Henry and Jack, and they're all I hear about when we have lunch together."

"Alan?"

"I'm sorry. I've been letting petty jealousy add up and add up until I hurt you. I'm so glad that I never did something as drastic as…" His voice trailed off as he met her eye, smiling sadly. JJ nodded in understanding and then slung her arm around Penelope's arm. "I've been invited over for supper tonight. I thought I heard David say that everyone would be there, including Matt."

Once more, tears clouded JJ's eyes, and she nodded at this man that had agreed to represent her, no matter what happened. "Thank you," she whispered before tugging on Penelope's waist. She took the hint and they turned towards the door, beginning to head out.

"He was too good of a man for you, you know!" JJ whirled around to look at Misty Rhodes. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at her. "My brother told me what a horrible person you were to him, and you just got away with murder!" The other ADA gripped her upper arm tightly and she yanked away from him. "No, Perry, the grand jury just made a huge mistake! She shot him in cold blood!"

"You failed to include the pictures of her son as part of the evidence. Had an anonymous person not contacted our office with said pictures, this might have gone to trial and made us look very foolish. You're lucky DA Mason decided not to let you go." The older man took hold of her arm once more and dragged her out of the courtroom, nodding to JJ as they passed.

"That was…unexpected."

"You were the anonymous source, weren't you?" JJ asked as she looked at her friend. She nodded enthusiastically, and JJ smiled at her as they went outside. Her family was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, and she stepped away from her friend to run down to his open arms. He lifted her up, like in a movie, and in the background, she thought she heard Penelope and Erin coo at the sight. "They dropped all the charges, said there wasn't enough evidence to indict me."

"I knew that this would be the outcome," he replied lowly before kissing her passionately. "Erin's taking the boys home with her, and she and Tabby will watch them for them next week. We have some lost time to make up for."

"That sounds lovely. The first order of business is a nice long, hot, shower for us." He set her down, never letting go of her as she found her footing. "And I know we're heading over to Dave's for supper. Alan sort of let that cat out of the bag."

"We are. Penelope said that she and Erin have been working on getting the fixings for all your favorite dishes together."

"Ooh, does that mean there's going to be peach cobbler?"

Erin and Penelope joined them and Erin nodded. "Yes. I used my grandmother's recipe, I hope you like it. Boys, are you ready to go home with me and Aunt Penny?"

Jack nodded and loped over to her side, smiling shyly at JJ. Henry vigorously shook his head and threw his arms around her leg, holding on to her tightly. "No, Auntie Rin. I want to stay with Mommy. I missed her!"

He began to wail and Erin smiled sweetly at him. "I know you did, sweetheart, but Mommy and Papa Aaron need some alone time before supper. Tabby already brought your favorite games over, so you can challenge Uncle Dave to a race, okay?"

She held out her hand, and he slowly came over to her side, grabbing hold of her hand. JJ smiled at her gratefully and she nodded in return. "Thank you for doing this for us, Erin. I know it's a lot to ask of you, after everything you've endured in the last year."

"We need the practice of taking care of littles, Jennifer." Her free hand skimmed over her stomach, and JJ tried hard not to react, not certain if the others knew what she was intimating. Sliding her eyes over to Penelope, she saw the excited grin that covered most of her face and finally let herself nod. "Of course, that will be a long time off yet, I think I'm only about eight weeks along." A soft blush bloomed in her cheeks and JJ quickly stepped forward to hug her once more.

"We'll get to be baby buddies," she whispered in Erin's ear, giggling a little when she nodded against her shoulder. "Well, I want to get home and take a long shower, or bath, haven't decided which."

"Both have their merits, Jayje," her best friend replied saucily, and both Erin and JJ gasped. "Um, we'll take off now." Penelope slipped her arm through Erin's and they took off for the parking lot.

JJ felt Aaron slip his arm around her waist, and she leaned back against him. "So, where are all the reporters?"

"I may have authorized Garcia to spread a bit of misinformation about where and when the grand jury was convening. We don't need that sort of scrutiny, especially with your pregnancy." He kissed the side of her head and she sighed as she snuggled into his chest. "Now, let's get home and see about getting you in that bath."

"That sounds wonderful." She turned and clasped his hand, following him over to their car. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Opening the door, he helped her inside the car and she closed her eyes as the familiar scent of home slipped over her senses. After a month of life on hold, she was finally starting to live once more, and she couldn't wait to see where life took her.


End file.
